The Last Of Us Continues
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Ellie and Joel are inseparable until Ellie finds out that Joel lied to her all this time. Six years later Ellie is 20 years old and only looks out for herself. Over the years she has gained almost super human abilities. But for Joel, he is now the leader of everything ever since his brother died. What will happen now? (Sorry, not very good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**_Previously on The Last of Us, _**

Joel helped Ellie up the mountain. He extended his arm down to her. "I gotcha." Joel continued to walk but he didn't hear Ellie's footsteps with him. Ellie paused behind Joel. She nervously tangled her hands together. "Hey, wait." Joel turned around to face Ellie. Ellie paused briefly and then sighed loudly. She turned around and then quickly turned back at Joel trying to force what she had to say, out. "Back in Boston-" Joel listened carefully. "Back when I was bitten. I wasn't alone. My best friend was there. And she got bit too. We didn't know what to do. So, she says, "Lets just wait it out. Y'know, we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together." I'm still waiting for my turn."

"Ellie-" Ellie cut Joel off, "Her name was Riley and she was the first to die. And then it was Tess. And then Sam." Joel butted in trying to convince her that everything's okay. "None of that is on you." Ellie replied, "You don't understand." Joel crossed his arms.

"I struggled for a long time survivin', And you... No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for. Now I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but it's-"

"Swear to me." Ellie said firmly. "Swear to me that everything that you said about the Fireflies is true." Joel took a little breath in after a long pause.

"I swear." After a moment of thinking Ellie spoke up.

"Okay."

* * *

_**6 Years Later... **_

__"Catch that girl!" The guard yelled from behind Ellie. Ellie was obviously way faster than any guard in that city. Ellie sprinted with a sack of stolen goods from the rations. She quickly turned a corner and lost the guards.

"Damn it! We lost her again! We are gonna get killed if she keeps stealing the rations. What are we going to tell Joel?" Their voices slowly faded away as they walked towards the gates. Ellie leaped onto the stairs that lead up the side of the apartment building. Ellie put shelters everywhere for herself and no one else.

_**2 years ago, somewhere in the city... **_

"So Joel, today is my 18th birthday. Does the Big Leader have anything for me?" Joel smiled and grabbed a letter that had Ellie's name on it.

"Here. This letter was from Marlene. I found it on her desk. I didn't want to open it without you." Ellie grabbed the letter with joy. She ripped open the envelope. She slowly took out the letter and read it to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie took off her bandanna that was used to cover her face. She unpacked the specific rations she stole onto an old table in her shelter. Because she is in the city Joel runs, she has a working fridge. Ellie keeps all lights off just in case someone spots her though. She took out canned corn, green beans, and peaches for dinner. Lastly, she had a chocolate cupcake for dessert. Usually Ellie wouldn't grab sweets but today was a special occasion. Ellie peeked out of her window to see where the sun was. Seemed to be about 5-6 in the evening. After Ellie ate she grabbed a candle and stuck it in the cupcake. She lit the candle with a match.

"Happy birthday to me." Ellie whispered. She closed her eyes for a long enough time to make a wish, and then blew out the candle. She took a bite out of the cupcake and realized it was stale. She threw out the cupcake and wanted to have some fun on her birthday night. She put on her bandanna And hopped out of her window with her bow, rifle, and knife. Ellie recently found a new backpack to replace her old one. She fell down the 4 story apartment building onto an awning below. Ellie lost most feeling in her feet by now. She ran to the corner of the alley where she was earlier that day and waited for her "prey". A handsome new guard was pushed by one of the other guards.

"Stop fooling around with your gun guard! Keep it up and maybe the she devil will get ya!" The other guard sounded drunk and older than 40. I think I might just go easy on this new guy, just mess with him a little bit. "Scan that alley why don't you!" The new guard walked over to my alley. I quietly climbed up onto the awning and sat down on it. He was right in front of her. She tossed an apple around in her hands.

"I don't know about she devil but she is a looker! I've seen her myself." I said while tossing my apple still.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" He said pointing his gun in all directions, shaking out of nervousness. Once he spoke I stopped tossing the apple, took a huge bite out of it, and slightly tossed it at him. "Over here buddy." He flashed his light at me. "Who are you?" He looked confused. I jumped off of the awning, landing in front of the guard and replied, "A friend. Since were friends, how old are you and what's your name friend?" I tried to get a conversation going with a person who actually hasn't gone insane yet. "My name's Samuel. I'm 19. Wait why are you asking me this?" Samuel... Sam...


End file.
